SPEAR HEARTZ 74 : Confession Contest
Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~ DOLLARS K. : X (All Member) ~ Government: - Jugi - Lody - Donatus - Johan ~ Intelegent Work House: - Dendi ~ Bounty Hunter Lion Federation: - Arief ~ LIQUIDATOR: - Wulfer Ravensoul: Former First One Leader. "Father of Knowledge". LV: ??? - Narai Genzo: Former UTOPIA Leader. "Psychopat". LV: 40 - Jepi Zaargabath: Former Government Ambassador. "Ice Realm". LV: ??? - Balmung Maul: Former Magister of Knightom of Aristocrat. "Argent Riteris". LV: ??? - Francis Newton: Former Purgatory Jail Chief Warden. "Fluid Stream". LV: ??? Sebelumnya, DK berpesta merayakan bergabungnya Rizki dan Stoner sepanjang malam... . Ditempat lainnya, Narai membangkitkan Wulfer! Dan setelah itu Wulfer membangkitkan 3 comradenya yang lain... 1 absen entah kenapa. Dan mereka hendak memusnahkan dunia fana yang telah dikembangkan manusia-manusia ber-ego tinggi, menurut mereka... . Ada seseorang yang mengintipnya... dia adalah Laxire mantan eksekutif IWS!!! Setelah insiden "Artifical Sacred Beast" di Poseidon Dome... Laxire menjadi lebih tertarik pada hal-hal misterius di Earth yang luas ini. Ia juga membawa Cahya bersamanya... yang juga keluar dr IWS. Laxire : huhuhuhuhuhu.... *cekikikan. Cahya : napa?! *teriak. Laxire : sssst! jangan teriak cuy! ah, aku sendiri juga teriak! Cahya : ya ya, ada apa disana? Laxire : Narai Genzo mantan Supervisor pemerintah pusat... menghidupkan kembali si legenda hidup. Wulfer Ravensoul... ditambah 3 sosok yang nggak kalah melegendanya dengan si Wulfer. Dan katanya mereka ingin menghancurkan dunia! padahal aku belum sempat berteman dengan siapa-siapa T_T. *FA mode on. Cahya : oooh! Laxire : sekarang IWS cuma dipimpin Dendi dan 2 eksekutif lainnya... yaitu Ix dan Baqi. Kurasa dengan kemampuan ilusi Ix dan kemampuan penyamaran Baqi IWS sudah cukup berguna utk misi-misi penyelidikan. Cahya : EMANG! jadi... kenapa aku ikut denganmu?! Laxire : aku nggak ada kawan, takut T_T. Cahya : ha?! aku mau kembali ke IWS!!! Laxire : jangan! bukannya... kau mau bertemu dengan Fransiskus dari pusat? Cahya : *DEGH (shock), ha... ? okok! aku akan ikut denganmu!! Laxire : hmm, tadi mereka bilang masih kurang 1. Kalau tidak salah masing-masing dari mereka disegel ditempat yang berbeda. Jadi, kalau 1 segel terbuka yang lain juga ikut terbuka, lalu sisanya tinggal disummon... kenapa yang 1 itu tak ikut tersummon? *berpikir. Cahya : oi oi! yang penting kita cari dulu yang 1 itu!!! Laxire : okok. Little Sea... Lucror Castle... DK HQ. Kevin, Astrella, Van, Rizki dan Ling sedang berada di ruang administrasi membicarakan perkembangan organisasi mereka... mereka sampai lupa kalau Kevin, Van, Astrella dan Dede akan dipenjara 6 hari lagi. Kevin : eh, akhir-akhir ini kita ga ada kerjaan ya. *makan sate. Van : oi, berikan 1 tusuk padaku. *mengulurkan tangannya. Kevin : noh. *ngasi 1 tusuk sate ke Van. Van : sankyuu! itadakima- *GROOKKKKKKKKKK (ketiduran, satenya jatuh ke baju Ling). Ling : aaa!!! bajuku T_T!!! *kalang kabut nyari lap. Kevin : jadi Ast, apa ga ada request? Astrella : hmm, bentar kulihat. *membuka buku list requestnya. Kevin : ....... Astrella : *menutup bukunya, tidak ada satupun. Kevin : yaaahahhh -_-, lalu uang kas kita? Astrella : hmm *membuka note pemasukan dan pengeluaran, total uang kita sekarang 34.000.000 $, dan itu sudah termasuk uang Beck. Diluar kastil, Yard.... Beck lagi main lempar tangkap Frisbee dengan Sumit. Sumit : tangkap! *WUSHHHHHH (melempar Frisbee kearah Beck). Beck : ng? aku merasakan firasat buruk -_-. Uagh! *DUGH (dahinya terkena lemparan Frisbee). Kembali ke ruang administrasi.... Kevin : 34.000.000? itu normal kan? Astrella : biasa standarnya adalah 50.000.000 $ -_-, kita defisit. Kevin : TIDAK!!!!!!!!!! *depresi. Rizki (Though) : apa-apaan organisasi ini, berantakan sekali mereka -_-. *palmface. Ling : *sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya, huu huuu T_T. *KRIIIIING (telepon kantor berbunyi). Kevin : ng? Ki, tolong angkatkan. *melirik Rizki. Rizki : ya *TRAK (mengangkat telfonnya). Halo. Bunnykiss : HALO!!!! HALOOOOOO~~! H-A-L-OKentat (talk)!!!!!!! Rizki : waa! siapa anda -_-?! *kaget Bunnykiss : jangan bercanda dong, ini aku! a-k-u!!!! Rizki : aku tidak kenal! true story aku tidak kenal! Bunnykiss : azzzzz, aku belum pernah mendengar suaramu... anak baru di DK ya? Rizki : oi Vin! kau saja yang bicara dengan orang aneh ini -_-. *memberikan telfonnya ke Kevin. Kevin : siapa sih? *SET (menaruh gagang telfon kedekat telinganya), ya... siapa ini? Bunnykiss : ini aku, Bunnykiss! #DOOOOOONG Kevin : uwaaaa, Bunnykiss!!! lama tidak mendengar suaramu! Bunnykisss : huhuhu, Kevin-chan... aku juga senang karena sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Kevin : tumben nelfon, a-a-a-ada kerjaan ya?! *antusias. Bunnykiss : begitulah. Kevin : UWOOO! ada kerjaan woy! Ling : yay XD! Astrella : syukurlah :D. Rizki : haaa? misi ya... ? Van : *GROOOOOOK (masih ngorok). Kevin : btw, pekerjaan manggung kan? Bunnykiss : bukan~ Kevin : lalu... ? Bunnykiss : rahasia ;D. #plaks Kevin : serius -_-. Bunnykiss : duarius, aku takut telfon ini disadap pemerintah... karena pekerjaan kali ini sangat rahasia dan berbahaya.... *keringat dingin. Kevin : *GLEK (nelan ludah). Rizki : wow, ampe mau disadap pemerintah... kayak masalah internasional aja -_-. Kevin : o-ok, kami akan ke Blues Town untuk menemuimu. Bunnykiss : okedeh, jangan lupa bawa 10 orang lainnya denganmu... karena misi ini adalah misi tingkat S pertama sejak Hokage ke-3 dibunuh oleh Orochimaru... #plaks. Kevin : ok. *mandi keringat. Rizki : kau terlalu overreaksi Vin -_-. *palmface. Astrella : karena Kevin terbujur kaku, aku yang akan nyusun list anggotanya~. Beberapa menit kemudian.... Orang yang masuk list pun dipanggil. Astrella : ok, ini dia~! - Kevin Tatsumi - Astrella Devina - Van Rosenburg - Rizki Leonardo Return - Lie Jwe Ling - Acil Jallaludin - Dan Jericho - Drunks Stoner - Dede Satya - Power D RAnger - Juan Rainaldi Van : *PLOP (bangun), ada apa? *kebingungan. Rizki : hmm, bagus juga untuk gerak badan.... Ling : haik :3! Acil : *JRENG JRENG (main ukulele). Dan : sudah lama aku tidak muncul. Stoner : gue nggak pengen dansakuduro bro! Dede : gue ngapain disini ya? *celingak-celinguk. Ranger : HAHAHAHAHA! ane bintangnya, yang lain cabut aja! *dikacangin. Kevin : yoshya! sudah diputuskan! Astrella : ayo kita berangkat! *semuanya naik keatas Airship. Juan : anu... aku masih disini. *dilupakan. Begitulah, ke-11 member DK pergi ke Blues Town... kota seni. *sebelumnya udah 2x kesini. Sesampainya tiba disana mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh Bunnykiss... Kevin : YO! Bunnykiss! *salam. Bunnykiss : *lari memeluk Ling, ah! Kevin, lama tidak bertemu... aku selalu ingat rupamu dan rupa yang lainnya juga. Ling : hiii!!! Kevin : oi, aku disini -_-... ingat apanya. Bunnykiss : haha, maklum... akhir-akhir ini sering amnesia. #plaks. Stoner : wah wah, ngejek gua tuh pasti (?). Dede : nggak ada otak si Bunnykiss, ngejek aja kerjanya. #plaks. Bunnykiss : aduh, tidak perlu memujiku. Kevin : jadi... ada masalah apa? *waspada melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Bunnykiss : ada masalah apa? Kevin : kau bilang kan ada masalah besar -_-... makanya kami cepat-cepat kemari. Bunnykiss : ooh, itu... anak perempuanku ngambek... dia ditolak oleh cowok yang disukainya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadinya sampai sekarang kerjaannya cuma duduk di bangku taman sendirian. #plaks. Kevin : DAHELL?! kupikir ada masalah macam apa -___________-!!!!! Van : you sir, deserve a kick on your face. Astrella : ugh, seharusnya aku tidak ikut... berarti aku dan Ling gak bisa ikut dalam pekerjaan ini -_-. Ling : okay. *lesu. Bunnykiss : begitulah. *pasang muka serius. Dan : what the f**k wrong with you! *nampar Bunnykiss. Bunnykiss : ugh! Da-dan... tamparanmu kuat juga. *mimisan. Juan : uwooo! bagus Dan! Dan : kau siapa? Juan : T_T, gue mati aja ya? *depresi. Kevin : tapi ada rewardnya kan??? Bunnykiss : pasti, 10.000.000 $ dan 20 barrel Suga. Uang segitu nggak ada artinya buat kebahagiaan putriku. Kevin : u-uwoo! okok! kami terima!!! Astrella : baik sekali :D. Stoner : SUGA!!!!!!!!!! *lompat-lompat kesenangan. Kevin : ok, mana putrimu?! Bunnykiss : dia ada di Panda Garden di Blacksmith Town. Kevin : jauh amat -_-. Van : ah, itu tempat aku bertemu Kevin.... Astrella : hoo, pas mau isi ulang ransum makanan itu ya. Van : yup. Kevin : sudahlah, ayo kesana! to Blacksmith Town!!! DK beserta Bunnykiss pun segera pergi ke Blacksmith Town dengan Airship mereka... . Lalu berjalan ke Panda Garden, mereka pun berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan... terlihat seorang gadis muda yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian sambil main Rubicks. Bunnykiss : itu dia, ooh... my little angel T_T. *gigit sapu tangan. Kevin : hmm, dia terlihat tidak asing. *mengingat-ingat. Astrella : Vin... dia kan mantan anak buah Narai -_-. Fany Nelvana Arse, gadis yang membawa boneka beruang bersamanya. #DOOOOOOOOONG Fany : ............. Bunnykiss : ya, dia memang pernah diajak ke jalan yang salah oleh seorang pemuda biadab brengsek bajingan. Tapi sekarang dia tak ubahnya seorang gadis tak berdaya... malaikat kecilku yang imut. Kevin : hmm, nggak masalah kan Ast? Astrella : nggak masalah sih -_-, cuman dulu aku pernah agak kesel aja sama dia... karena dia menghina ayahku. Kevin : kalau kata Ast gapapa maka ayo lakukan!!! Acil : ngemeng-ngemeng harus ngapain nak Kiss? Bunnykiss : kalian hanya perlu menyatakan cinta padanya, agar dia kembali bersemangat. All (Kecuali Ast dan Ling) : apua!!!!!!!!!! Dan : a-aku menolak dengan tegas bang Bunnykiss! *BLUSH, (Though) : kalau diingat-ingat dia pernah meracuniku -_-. Bunnykiss : pleaseKentat (talk) Kevin : ugh... baiklah, demi rewardnya! juga membantu Bunnykiss serta Fany! ayo maju anak-anak!!! #plaks. Juan : tunggu. Kevin : ng? Juan : sebaiknya satu-satu, tidak sopan kalau langsung semuanya. Kevin : kau siapa? *mengingat-ingat. Juan : ........... T_T. *mau gantung diri. Acil : ah! dia nak Juan... mbah pernah duel dengannya!!! Juan : itu ingat juga T_T, akhirnya ada yang ingat!!! *bahagia. Kevin : oh dia. Dan : oh. Dede : dia ya. Ast : hmm. Juan : dasar orang-orang dingin! aku duluan! *SET (maju duluan). Bunnykiss : cih amatir ya.... #plaks. Begitulah, mereka memutuskan untuk satu persatu mendekati Fany... sementara yang lain bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan menunggu gilirannya. #1, Juan Rainaldi. Juan : anu neng. *menyapa Fany. Fany : *masih main Rubick. Juan : anu... neng, ente ngapain disini? Fany : *tidak merespon. Juan : ahahah, neng sombong juga ya. Fany : *diam. Juan : ahahahahaha... oklah, neng mau nggak ane temenin? Fany : Juan : *depresi lalu kembali. Fany : ah, tadi sepertinya ada orang. *membuka earphonenya. Apa cuma perasaanku saja~? #2, Van Ivan. Van : oi, kudengar kau diputusi ya? Fany : a-anda siapa o_o? kok tahu hal itu? Van : tahulah, ah itu Rubick?! coba aku pinjam! Fany : ok ._. *memberikan Rubicknya ke Van. Van : hmm, sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya... lihat susunannya berantakan dasar bodoh. *SET SET SET (menyelesaikannya dalam 5 detik). Nah, ini dia baru namanya main Rubicks! *memberikan Rubicknya kembali. Fany : tidak sopan!!! pergi lu!!! Van : lho apa salahku? kaulah yang tidak pandai main Rubicks. #plaks #3, Power D Ranger. Ranger : halo gadis kecil, mau nggak manjat menara eiffel ama ane? Tapi harus rela ketutupan aura bintang ane. *pose keren. Fany : ih, apaan sih... norak amat. Mana pake kostum aneh lagi, memangnya mau cosplay apa? *ketus. Ranger : *DEGH (shock), a-apa?! tidak sopan! aneh itu mother of keunikan tahu! *bersikeras. Fany : ugh, just go away freak -_-. hush hush! Ranger : *okayguy. #4, Dan Jericho. Dan : a-a-a-anu. *gemetaran. Fany : ya? Dan : ma-ma-ma-ma-ma. *gugup 1/2 mati. Fany : ada apa ya -_-? Dan : ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mau permen karet? #plaks. Fany : oh, makasih... ga usah. Dan : ok, sa-sampai jumpa. *pergi. #5, Acil Jalaludin. Acil : neng, mau nggak abang temenin neng? Fany : maaf, saya nggak mau bicara dengan bapak-bapak asing. *menolak dengan sopan. Acil : aduh, neng sombong amat sih. Abang mau nyanyiin sebuah lagu nih. *JRENG JRENG JRENG (memetik senar ukulelenya). Fany : *mendengarkan. Acil : "Yang lagi megang pantatnya~, rambutnya kribo~, seperti~, seekor~, babiKentat (talk)" #plaks. Fany : PERGI!!!!!!!!!!!! *ngelemparin batu. Acil : sorry neng!!! *lari gelagapan. #6, Kevin Tatsumi. Kevin : ehem.... *TAP TAP (datang dengan wajah sok cool). Fany : ... ? Kevin : *TEP (berhenti didepan Fany sambil melihat kearah matahari). Fany : daritadi banyak orang ya -_-, ada apa mas? Kevin : ... anginnya... tercampur dengan bau orang yang kukasihi. Sididuh! ea! ea! ea! #plaks. Fany : angin -_-? Kevin : anginnya dingin ya.... Fany : lumayan juga. Kevin : pasti angin ini angin dari Siberia.... #plaks Fany : ngomong apa sih -_-??? Kevin : hmmm.... *menutup mata dan melihat kebawah. Fany : aduh, illfeel gue -_-. Kevin : *pergi dengan wajah puas. #plaks #7, Dede Satya. Fany : ya? Dede : langitnya biru ya. #plaks. Fany : *youdon'tsay Dede : tanahnya juga coklat. Fany : nggak, tanahnya kuning bro! kecampur taik! #plaks. Dede : bangkunya juga coklat, pasti dari kayu. Fany : nggak tahu juga ya bro! mungkin dari darah sapi gelonggoan nih! Dede : neng juga, ngapain duduk disitu? Fany : biasa! mau praktek kimia bro! *youdontsay maximum. Dede : ok deh, lanjut prakteknya neng! *pergi. #8, Drunks Stoner. Stoner : bu, beli es krim 1! nggak usah pake sambel ya! Fany : ini lagi, orang aneh berturut-turut muncul -_-. Stoner : sekalian kalpanax! kaki gue jamuran nih! nggak ada loe nggak rame brow! Fany : aduuuuuuh, lama-lama gue stress!!! *pusing. Stoner : ahaha, makasyeh makasyeh. Gue nggak lapar bro! asal ada kacang dua kelinci, minumnya tetap teh sisri!!! #plaks. Fany : *pingsan. Stoner : eh, biasa aja lu! nggak usah nyari perkara, nanti gue aduin mamak lu! huu huuu~ T_T! *nangis lalu pergi. Fany : *bangun lagi. #Last, Rizki Leonardo Return. Astrella : Rizki! kau harapan terakhir! Ling : maju Rizki :3~~! Kevin : cih, padahal aku yang paling keren.... #plaks. Rizki : *SET (duduk disebelah Fany). Fany : ... anda bagian dari mereka juga? Rizki : ... bukan, gue tadi nggak sengaja lewat sini... dan melihat kamu kayaknya lagi sedih, jadi gue putusin untuk nemenin kamu. *senyum. Fany : ah, akhirnya ada orang waras :D. Rizki : jadi, bisa ceritakan masalahmu? Fany : begini, 4 hari yang lalu... di depan gedung Opera ayahku. Aku ditolak oleh cowok kece yang kusukain... katanya dia nggak mau temenan ama mantan kriminal. *TES TES (meneteskan air mata). Rizki : ... *SET (mengelap air mata Fany). Jangan menangis... mungkin dia memang bukan orang yang tepat. *pasang muka cool. Fany : ... makasih. *berhenti nangis. Rizki : dulu *CRSSS (ngidupin rokok), ah... sudah 10 tahun aku tidak merokok.... Astrella : sejak kapan dia merokok -_-? akting ya? Fany : 10 tahun? Rizki : aku berhenti merokok sejak aku ditinggal oleh gadis yang kusukai. *meniupkan asap rokok. Fany : ...... gue turut prihatin. Rizki : tidak, tidak perlu. Semua orang akan melalui saat-saat seperti ini, aku mengerti perasaanmu makanya aku membantumu... aku selalu tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti... atau aku juga tahu kalau ada orang yang menaruh hati padaku. Fany : eh?! Rizki : bercanda *senyum. Fany : ahahahaha, kau simpatik juga ya :D. Rizki : mungkin, tapi... aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi sejak insiden itu. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Fany : .... a-aku tidak mengerti. Rizki : itu namanya prinsip, suatu saat kamu akan tahu... dan menemukan prinsip untuk dirimu sendiri. Makanya, berjalanlah dengan tegak, mana tahu nanti akan datang pria idamanmu. *mengelus kepala Fany. Kevin : a-apa-apaan dia! Ranger : dasar playboy!!! *geram. Dan : ladykiller -_-. Astrella : awww *tersentuh. Fany : baik :D *mengangkat kepalanya. Rizki : bagus, kembalilah kerumahmu untuk sekarang. Fany : tapi, aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku. *memelototi Rizki. Rizki : eh? Fany : kamu :3. Rizki : eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Fany : iya XD. Rizki : aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, jadi buanglah jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu... diluar sana banyak laki-laki yang lebih pantas. *TAP TAP TAP (pergi). Fany : ... BAIK! *salute. Setelah itu Bunnykiss membawa kembali Fany ke Blues Town, DK pun menerima rewardnya... Kevin sangat bahagia... Van menyapa Rizki. Van : oi, ternyata kau ada bakat juga soal perempuan -_-. Rizki : begitulah. Van : tadi itu akting kan? Rizki : soal rokok akting, kalau sisanya... asli. #DOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction